A Robins Eye
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: some one shots and arcs about our favourite bird. mostly random stories, sometimes related. so far stories are Training and Scars
1. Traning

**Ok so I got bored and this came from nowhere. Just a side thought and I just started typing. I know I'm meant to be doing my ROTG story and I promise you I'm working on it but this was stuck in my head so I had to write it down. Anyway this might be a one shot or I might continue it into a story later. For now I'm going to leave it open so suggestions are welcome. Anyway read and enjoy.**

**Description: **_Robin goes to the mountain to train with a new simulator. The team walks in and observes_

* * *

Robin was looking forward to this day. He had been looking forward to it all week. Because of this he found himself arriving at mount justice early and alone. Megan, Connor, Wally and Artemis were all most likely getting home from school and Kaldur was visiting Atlantis so this left Robin alone and a Robin left alone could be dangerous

Robin had rushed home from school and went straight to the mountain from the cave for today. Batman had updated the training room and created a combat Simulator. Robin had worked closely with him to perfect it. Basically holograms were produced that can be manipulated into just about what ever challenge or scenario you could think off. A metal bad is wrapped around your wrist and electrical currents control your nerves and make your body react to the hologram as if they were actually there. They were designed to shut down before the body can take any serious harm. They had completed it yesterday and batman had allowed robin to install it to Mount Justice on the condition that he would _wait until the next morning._

It was now that Robin was installing the new program. Once it was done Robin sat at against the wall and waited for the others to arrive. But it seemed today he had the patience of Wally and after about a minute he was back up at the control panel. He might as well test it out to make sure everything worked properly right. Placing a metal bad on his wrist Robin walked into the middle of the room and took a fighting stance.

"Activate scenario T06"

At robins command several holograms appeared around him. Each of them looked nothing more than street thugs but they did have increased speed, muscle and combat knowledge. Just to give a challenge.

"Play Bring Me To Life by Evanescence" Robin said. He was in a playful mood and he thought it would be nice to train along to some music.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Play scenario" with those words the holographic enemies started to attack him. with a good beat from the music robin sent launches and kicks flying everywhere while dodging possible blows. He took care of the thugs quickly, too quickly for his liking. To prove that everything worked properly he had to get a better challenge.

"Activate scenario T01" he said to the computer. As his request was processed a large hologram appeared in front of him. it was of a large man who was probably twice as large as superman. Though he hologram didn't have superpowers he did have a large level of strength, not to mention that he was _Huge!_ Robin smiled to himself and prepared himself. "Play"

As soon as Robin uttered the words the holograms eyes widened and it let out a furious roar that sounded like some sort of crazed animal. It suddenly started charging him with fist flying forward that were easily twice the side of robins head. It was probably because of this that robin didn't hear the zeta announce the arrival of the rest of the team.

* * *

Megan, Conner, Wally and Artemis all seemed to arrive at the same time and were greeted with loud music and inhuman roars. Hearing it they immediately got into a fighting stance before making their way to where the sound was coming from, the digital training room. Rounding the corner they came face to face not with some sort of rampaging monster but a teen Atlantian standing in the door way looking into the room with interest

"Kaldur-" Megan began but was cut off with a quick 'Shhh'

Aqualad pressed his finger to his lips in a motion to be quiet. He was relaxed and had a small smile on his face so the team figured there wasn't a threat. Wally, he being the most impatient of the lot, swarmed Aqualad with hushed questions.

"what's going on? Why do we need to be quiet? What was th-"wally began but was cut off when the hand of a certain archer smacked him over the back of the head. "Ow!"

Artemis just rolled her eyes and pointed to the training room. Following her finger Wally looked over and saw robin fighting a half see-through man/monster. As if seeing the question written on his face Artemis quickly explained the situation. "It's a hologram. Robin was talking about installing it yesterday. _Remember?_"

"O-of course I remember. I'm not that stupid" Wally said quickly, not remembering the conversation whatsoever. Artemis rolled her eyes and was about to start an argument when Kaldur held up a hand, silencing them.

So instead of arguing the rest of the team found themselves watching robing train against… whatever it was in awe. It was amazing how someone as small as Robin could easily out manover the enemy. For the first 5 minutes Robing simply executed a range of perfect punches and dodges before getting seemingly bored. This is where it got interesting.

As the _thing_ brought down both of his fists to try and flatten the boy, Robin jumped strait up flipping through the air, using the enemy as a spring board. He landed perfectly behind it and before it had time to react Robin sent a kick into the back of its left knee, giving of a satisfying I_ Crack_.

The thing stumbled under the pain before turning to attack boy wonder. It went to swing his fist up but only met air as the boy half barred rolled, half flipped out of the way and sent another kick to the things right knee. Its legs have way under the weight and he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees. He barely had enough time to register that boy wonder was above him until it was too late. Robin, after dealing with the height issue jumped above him and, using the momentum and power of his decent, kicked him hard enough to knock him out cold. If it was a real scenario it probably would have killed him.

"Scenario T01 complete. Status: Victory" a robotic female voice called out. Robin's body visibly relaxed as the tension left and he let out a large sigh. He experimentally rubbed his shoulder and gave a small wince as he realised there was a little pain there. If it was real life a blow from a monster like that would of caused much serious damage but at the moment there was only a small ache as his body reacted to the illusion of getting hit. Robin had purposely let himself be hit to see how the system was going and discovered everything was working perfectly fine.

"Stop media" Robin said as he realised the song was repeating itself for possibly the tenth time. He walked back over to the control panel and removed the metal band around his wrist. It seemed that as soon as the nerve simulator was removed the pain in his shoulder was virtually non-existent. There would still be a bruise there but most of the pain came from the simulator. It was after his body lost the illusion that he noticed he wasn't alone.

Looking over to the doors he spotted th rest of his team staring. Aqualad, Megan and Artemis all had a look of awe on their faces. Wally looked like he was just about to burst and yell about how cool it was and Conner… was Conner. Not much of a reaction from him. Robin slowly walked over to his tram but was interrupted when he was just about tacked by a red and yellow blur.

"Dude, that was AWESOME! How the hell did you do that?" Wally practically yelled. The rest of the team seemed to have recovered from the initial shock and walked over to join the two.

"I did not know you had that power and skills. But, of you don't mind me asking, was it really necessary to get that violent?" Kaldur came up nest to robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Honestly the others had been thinking that too. As far as they knew robin wasn't usually that violent and isn't the type who would break someone's leg to disable them. All except Connor of course who didn't seem to care much.

Robin looked at them slightly confused before talking.

"Well I was able to do the because of training and hard work. Something _you_ should do more often" he said, looking at Wally sternly. He then turned to Aqualad "As for your question yes it was necessary to do that because I wanted to test the extent of the holograms. Honestly I didn't think it was that violent. It was only some broken legs. I've seen much… worse." Robin said, the last few words coming out as a whisper.

"Anyway do you guys want to try? Batman and I have been working on this forever. It's very welming." He said cheerfully and turned back to the control panel.

The rest of the team just stared, slightly shocked at what Robin had said. Their minds started wondering to what sort of situations their 'little brother' had faced over his years in the crime fighting gig. It must be unpleasant if robin talked about it so… guiltily.

"Are you coming?"

The team were returned to the present when they realised Robin was waiting. They all put on small smiles and followed him, exited to test out the new training scenarios themselves. For the rest of the day they held some exiting training sessions but each member found their minds wondering back to what Robin had said

There was so much about their little bird they didn't know.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes that seem t always be there no matter how may times i go over it...**

**So what do you think? Is it any good? I am terrible at combat writing but practice makes perfect. I have a few ideas here and there but I also have a lot of school work so I need to find time for all of this. Anyway please review and leave suggestions. :3**


	2. Authors Request

Ok guys. I've been reading a lot and have decided that its about time I wrote some more considering not one of my stories are complete. A few people have asked me to continue this writing too. Anyway I was thinking about traditional robin stories and are trying to figure out what kind of one shot (or possibly arc) to do next. I was thinking something like.

_Anniversary of Grayson's death_

_Robins Identity_

_Robin tortured_

_Sick robin (fluff)_

_Robins scars_

_Too short (going to the fair)_

_Robins eyes_

Well those are some ideas. Also I should do small shots of him bonding with each member of the team.

Anyway review and tell me what you want.


	3. Scars p1

**Hey guys I guess I finally got around to writing this even though I still have two essays and an analysis due TOMOROW but for some reason I like to procrastinate a lot so even though its half past ten on Sunday I somehow felt the need to write a story rather than do important work. (I'm gona get in so much trouble for this)**

**Robin: wow you complain too much. Try going on patrol with bats, fighting mentally INSAINE criminals and trying to stay top of the class.**

**Me: oh shut up will you! I'm lazy and tired and you're just a fictional character**

**Robin: Ouch that's a low blow**

**Me: Sorry I've just been sleep deprived and I probably should have done all this earlier but my life wants to be mean. My dog lost an eye before she had her pups and because of some idiot mistake most of the pups died and my dog is no longer my dog. Also my bird flew away because the stupid lamb keeps pushing the door open. Not to mention the horse with colic and the Great Dane who thinks that my bed is a good place to sleep!**

**Robin: wow, quite a rant… what's with you and animals?**

**Me: don't ask. Now, let's get on to some angst with Robin**

**Robin: hey don't take it out on me**

**Me: well the reviewers voted on scars so that's what were gona do… hopefully. **

**Robin: but- but I… whatever just don't kill me in the process**

**Me: can do.**

* * *

_Kick. Punch. Dodge._

That's all that robin was thinking about as he sparred with Aqualad. Usually Robins brain is going a mile a minute, jumping from one subject to the next all while simultaneously kicking ass, but today he was just too tired to let his mind wander.

The past few days had been hectic for Gotham. There was a jail break and villains scatted to every corner of the city. It's easy taking out the usual low life criminals but some more… sadistic villains had escaped as well. Including Riddler, Scarecrow, Clay face and of course Joker. Let's just say it wasn't the most pleasant week for the dynamic duo.

But because life wants to bite him on the ass, Dick had exams coming up and needed more study time. He had to have strait As to be allowed to go out as Robin. He might get away with a B+ on one or two subjects but that's after a huge lecture and much convincing on Dicks part.

So now he was back at mount justice, exhausted both physically and mentally, while trying to counter attacks from large Atlantian who he was pretty sure had noticed Robins fatigue judging from the lack of power in his hits.

_Kick. Punch. Dodge_

Sometime during the spar the rest of the team had found themselves sitting by the wall and just watching the two. They each exchanged worried glances at the sloppiness of robins moves and the slight wince that had shown up and his face because of it. They all new very well what happened in Gotham this week and were worried for the little birds health. He brushed it off as always but this time was different. This time you could almost see the deep bags behind the mask and he rarely showed any outward sign of his troubles, even when the rest of the team had been ready to pass out.

Kaldur was concerned as well. He had known Robin longer than anyone else (apart from kid flash) and never in his entire life had he seen him in this state. So far Kaldur was simply sending rather pathetic punches and kicks worried that he just might break him. It turns out Kaldur didn't even need to do anything

Robin had attempted to punch Kaldur only to have the larger teen duck under his attack and attempt to kick his feet from under him. Robin did what he would usually do and attempted to do a backwards handspring out of the way. Noticed how I said attempted. Unfortunately for our boy wonder he had forgotten about the battle the previous night. Facing the Joker on a normal day was hard enough but facing him only hours after facing Clayface was worse. It seemed that Robin had forgotten about 'Uncle J's' precious hyenas and got himself bitten on the shoulder pretty bad. According to Bruce he had damaged the muscle tissue and chipped the bone.

So as you could imagine as Robin attempted to jump back out of the handspring only to have a quick warning of pain from his shoulder before his arm collapsed under him, forcing him to face plant the ground with a grunt.

Everyone around him froze as they didn't know how to react. One minute they were sparing and the next Robin was on the ground, left hand clutching his right shoulder. Out of everyone black canary was the first one to respond as she had been watching his every move from the start.

"Robin?" she called and she crouched next to him. "Are you alright?"

This seemed to snap every one into action and he was suddenly surrounded with concerned faces. Robin quickly pulled his hand from his shoulder in an attempt to draw attention away from that area and smiled sheepishly at them.

"I'm fine guys, really. Just tired and a bit out of it at the moment" he said, knowing very well that they were probably going to push the matter.

Black canary sighed reached out pat his shoulder. She was about to say something until she noticed the painful wince on Robins face when she touched that spot. She looked over and noticed that some of his suit was a darker shade of red around the area and her hand was coming back wet and crimson as well.

"Robin, your bleeding" and said as she started to go into doctor mode. She unclipped his cape and attempted to pull his shirt down to look at the wound only to have her hand slapped away.

"No, i-its nothing. I'm perfectly fine" he said but had just managed to dig his grave deeper as the team all gave him worried and suspiciousness glances.

"Come on dude, were just trying to help" Kid flash said as his teammate got to his feet and took a couple steps away from her. Said teammate had now spun around to face him and winced once again at the pain it brought. Robing looked around the group and silently cursed when he realised that he was surrounded. Bats would kill him if he had seen this… which he probably would later.

"Robin" Canary said in a more demanding tone. "Come here and let me look at that injury"

"No" (you can guess who says what)

"Rob, dude, just listen to-"

"No"

"Baywatch has a point, if you just-"

"No just let it drop!"

"Why don't-"

"No"

"Rob just-"

"No"

"But-"

"NO!"

"_THAT'S IT_" Canary almost screamed as she walked up to robin, removed a bird-arang from his belt and used it to cut his shit and ripped it off his body. She was about to force him to sit down but as she turned to look at him all emotion was drained from her features and replaced by shock. The rest of the team had similar affects and all stood there staring at him before someone, Wally, finally spoke up.

"Oh my god…"

**And there you have it. Aren't I mean to leave you with a cliffie? I figured I will have the scar story go into two chapters, maybe more. The next part should be very angsty and maybe I'll put in some daddy bats. I hope it's not too bad or too short**

**Robin: Pfft, you're just two lazy that's why. Also why did you make me have a tantrum?**

**Me: you're right I am lazy but it's late and I have other work to do. And I made you have a tantrum because I wanted to. I know it's a bit out of character but oh well. It works so deal with it!**

**Robin: Well, someone's grumpy**

**Me: Yes I'm tired and annoyed so don't make me take it out on you.**

**Robin: Ok I get it geez. Don't Hulk out on me now. **

**Me: Hulk isn't even in your universe…**

**Robin: Whatever. **

**Review :3**


	4. Scars p2

**Ok ok so here is part two of scars. And for all those concerned yes I did finish my work and got it handed in on time.**

**Robin: No one was concerned, your work your problem.**

**Me: you know that I am in charge of writing the story right? I could make you do a silly dance and hang from the rafters by your undies**

**Robin: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Yes I would. I wonder, superman or batman undies?**

**Robin: Ok ok I get it! I'm glad you got your work done without any trouble, we would all really be upset if you hadn't finished. Happy?**

**Me: Very, now enjoy…**

* * *

The young justice team could only stare at their youngest member who shuffled his feet under their gaze. Only moments before he had been fighting tooth and nail to keep his shirt on but now he had to give up and accept the consequences. He knew this was going to happen sometime, that eventually they would see…

They would see his scars.

Robin could see the horror and pity in their eyes and he hated it. All his life he had been looked like that. He remembered when his parents died. He remembered all those adults that claimed they understood what he was going through, but how could they? How could they understand the pain of watching your family fall to their deaths knowing that you could have done something about it? He had lost most his family that night, all except for his uncle who was still in the hospital. He had lost everything.

Not long after Dick had been taken in by Bruce Wane and that pity had been turned into hated. People couldn't understand why some pathetic circus boy could be taken into care by someone as wealthy as Bruce. He was the charity case, the circus freak that couldn't talk properly. Learning English was hard as well, he never understood some things and often 'butchered up the English language' as wally often says. Originally he had been honestly wondering the meanings of words but once he realised that people thought it was some sort of idiotic small talk he went with it.

At first stuff like this really affected him but he started to focus on trying to make people proud, to ignore their harsh comments and take it in stride.

But having his teammates look at him like that, it made him feel terrible.

Said teammates were slowly gaining composure after the shocking revelation and had the chance to study some of the scars in closer detail.

He had jagged scares all along his body in every possible area, bite marks similar to the still bleeding one on his shoulder and circle holed that looked like bullet holed. Though those weren't what drew their attention.

Horrid words were carved into his skin like some sick child's scribbles. Across his chest "joker" was crudely carved and it looked like it has been re-scared several times and they could see crosses our question makes surrounding it. There were smaller words but impossible to make out weather because of how bad it was written or how it has faded over time, assumingly both.

Wally's spoken 'Oh my god' snapped black canary back to the current situation and she quickly went back into doctor mode knowing Robin would want to avoid the questions and maybe give the rest of the team some time to let the new information settle before confronting the bird.

"Ok Robin, come with me and we'll dress that wound" she said quickly dragging the startled bird to the medical ward.

The rest of the team could only stare at their retreating forms, still frozen in shock.

~(^.^)~

(^^this is my pagebreak^^)

"Ok that's finished, we just have to bind it." Black canary said as she finished cleaning the wound. Robin only gave her a small grunt in response, refusing to meet her gaze. She gave a sad sigh before she started wrapping his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes until Canary couldn't take it, it wasn't like the bird to be so silent.

"Are you alright Robin?" she asked pulling his chin up to meet her eyes.

"Well it's a bit sore but the bite should close up soon" he said casually shrugging the injured shoulder.

"You know that's not what I meant"

"Look Canary, you know I get hurt pretty bat being who I am and where I live. It's not that big a deal" he said before he shook her and away and resumed looking down at his hands.

"That wasn't what I meant either. I know your situation more than most and even I didn't know it was this bad and I also know that you never wanted the rest of the team to find out." She said and indicated to his now wrapped chest.

"Well your right about that one Canary, I never wanted them to see this. They may have a battle scar or two but they don't have these… torture scars." He said sadly as his finger traced the 'joker' across his chest. "They see me as the little brother, not that I mind, but they also treat me like I'm week and need protecting. I've proven my strength but I'm also small and young, they just don't understand that I'm more capable than most. If they see them… well now that they have seen the scars its gona just keep getting worse and worse until they think I won't be able to go out on a single mission without needing protection. Everything is going to be different now, and I'm totally not feeling the aster."

She had to admit that he had a point. Canary had seen the way he got treated by the others and often used Robin to demonstrate a technique in training to show them the kind of skills he had. It worked for a little, they would stare at him in awe as he would do an impossible Arial attack but as soon as that had worn off he was back to being the little brother.

"I won't say that you are wrong because that would be a lie, but at least give them a chance. They only want to help and sometimes they will go over the top, especially M'gann, and if they do you just have to do what you do best. Be stubborn and don't let the push you. Show them what you can do and why you are the partner of _THE_ Batman." Canary said and placed a reassuring arm on his uninjured shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile before she rose from the bed. "Now, you are exhausted and injured and you are going to stay here and sleep even if I have to put you under anaesthetic. Don't worry, I won't let the others in until you're ready."

She was just about to turn around when robin quickly griped her arm. She looked down and saw a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "Actually, do you think I could have some anaesthetic? It's just I don't have… n-nightmares when I'm under it…" he said in a quiet voice. She looked at him sadly and nodded, placing the mask over his face and letting him breathe it in.

After she was certain he was asleep she took the mask off and walked out of the room, only once looking over her shoulder and wondering how Robin… no… Dick Grayson manages to get through each day.

* * *

**Yeah another cliff hanger. Just because I can. I just wanted a bit of back story in there and though that the best way to do that is to get him to open up a bit to Black Canary. It's probably not well written but it will have to do.**

**Robin: Again, Lazy!**

**Me: oh sush you, at least I'm actually writing it. Now what do we want to say?**

**Robin: fine fine, get traught and review people!**

**X3**


End file.
